Power Rangers meet the MedalBirds
by George hoffenffer
Summary: What would happen if the Power Rangers met the MedalBirds? Can they work together or destroy each other?
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Meet The MedalBirds

Chapter 1:

The Start of The Power Rangers

Two Astronauts arrived on the moon. They found a canister and decided to open it. Rita, Goldar, Finster, and Baboo came out of the canister. The astronaughts got scared and ran away.

"Aww, after ten thousand years, I'm free. It's time to conquer Earth." Rita said. Somewhere on Earth, sensors started buzzing and a droid came to life inside of a chamber. His name is Alpha 5. He tapped a button on a console in front of an empty tube. A head showed up. He was Zordon.

"Alpha, Rita escaped, recruit a team of teenagers, with attitude." Zordon said.

At a juice bar in Angel Grove, Jason was working on his karate skills with Zack. They were teaching karate class, which Billy was a student in. Trini was working on a weight system. Kimberly was on a balance beam. An Earthquake brought them all together in the middle of room when they were beamed from the area to the Power Chamber. Once they got there, they found Alpha 5 and Zordon.

"Welcome Humans." Zordon said.

"Who or what are you?" Kimberly asked.

"I am Zordon, an interdimensional being caught in a time warp." Zordon asked.

"And I am Alpha 5." Alpha said.

They showed them the viewing globe, and told them about Rita, and her minions. Then he gave them power coins, that fit in morphers. He explains how it works to them. They do not believe them, and decide to leave. Rita sends putty patrols to face the teenagers. Together the team fights the puttys. The teens decide to use the power morphers.

"Mastodon" Zack said.

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly said.

"Triceratops" Billy said.

"Saber Tooth Tiger" Trini said.

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason said.

They were transported by Alpha 5 to downtown Angel Grove to fight Goldar. They called for their zords and created the Megazord. After fighting for a short time, Goldar left the battle annoyed.

Zordon gave them three basic rules.

"You must follow these rules or else the powers will no longer protect you. First, never use your power for personal gain. Second, never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you, and lastly, keep your identity secret, no one may know you are a Power Ranger." Zordon said to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Meet the MedalBirds

Chapter 2

The Start of the MedalBirds

Current time:

Charlie was from Jupiter. He lived his life on Jupiter as a farmer. He married Honey when he got out of High School. Together they had a daughter. He also went to college where he got a degree in Jupitorean technology, and built a spaceship named Star. Captain Sarokan helped him build it. Sean lived on the Sun. He was a coal miner when he graduated from High School, and is currently not married. Tracy is a normal human being on Earth. He is the manager of a drug store in the middle of Ohio. There was also one called Kakai. He was from Jupiter as well. Kakai grew up with Charlie and was also a farmer. He was not married. The one thing these three have in common is that they are MedalBirds.

January 26th 1987: 

George was working at a desk when an alarm in the building went off. He turned to a computer screen on the wall. A monster was destroying buildings in the city. He made some phone calls and three ships arrived in the Earth's atmosphere. George screamed, "Masked Power." A black robe wrapped around George, and he was transported to the city. He fought the monster until it ran away.

Charlie and Kakai was in a meeting room in a secret base on Jupiter. Johkai came into the room.

"What is going on, Johkai?" Kakai asked.

"Well, we have been requested to send two agents to Earth." Johkai said.

"Okay, so it's going to be us?" Charlie said.

"Yes. The two of you are the best that Jupiter has, and you will be missed here, but they need you on Earth more than we need you here." Johkai said.

"Okay, we will do it." Kakai said.

"But, we take our ships, Star and Vengeance." Charlie added.

"That's fine." Johkai responded.

Sean was sitting on the couch watching TV in his living room on the Sun. When the TV changed to a man on the screen.

"Sean. I have a mission for you." The man in the TV said.

"I was watching that." Sean said.

"It was a repeat. The wife killed the man." The man responded.

"Oh, come on, what is the mission?" Sean asked sounding annoyed.

"Well, you're needed on Earth. And I told Masked that you would go." The man said.

"Before you even asked me?" Sean screamed, and walked away from the TV.

Current time: 

George was sitting at his desk. Four males entered the room.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the command center. I am the Masked MedalBird." George said. "You have been called here to become Medalbirds yourself." He pulled out a box and grabbed a blue Commer and handed it to the first person.

"Tracy, you will be the field leader of this team, the Blue bird." He gave the blue commer to Tracy. Then he picked up a white commer and gave it to Kakai. "Kakai, you are going to be the assistant leader, the White bird." He gave the green commer to Charlie and the red commer to Sean.

At that time, an alarm sounded. George hit a button on his desk and a screen on the wall showed the city with a monster in it shooting lasers from his arms.

"Team, it's time to start." Tracy said. "Blue bird power."

"White bird power." Kakai said.

"Green bird power." Charlie said.

"Red bird power." Sean said.

The four of them were transferred to the city.

"Who are you?" the monster asked.

"We are the Medalbirds." Tracy said. 'Who are you?"

"I am Zoltan." The monster said. Then shot a laser toward the team. They all shifted away from the blast, Tracy punched him, but he didn't hurt him. Zoltan punched Tracy, and knocked him into a building. Charlie and Kakai both hit the air, and attacked from the sky. They hit him, but he didn't move. He hit them, and they were knocked down into Tracy. Sean ran up and flames surrounded his fists. He punched Zoltan, and was sent flying into his teammates. Zoltan disappeared.


End file.
